To become more efficient and competitive, businesses and industries have striven to capture and streamline the business processes or workflows they use to operate and manage their respective enterprises. In general, a workflow is a model of a process. More specifically, a workflow can be viewed as a structured set of activities designed to produce a specific output for a particular customer (internal or external to an enterprise) or market. Although conventional software tools define the steps performed by the workflow, conventional tools do not schedule the resources (e.g., the people, equipment, or software technologies) responsible for completing each activity. Conventional tools also do not prepare a timeline identifying the beginning or end of each activity. Thus, conventional tools do not prepare a schedule for completing the workflow.
Businesses and industries also use other conventional software tools, such as Microsoft Project™, to build and manage a project plan for their respective enterprises. A plan represents an instance of the workflow. More specifically, a plan can be viewed as a working schedule for a project to produce a product or artifact, such as a computer, bicycle, or software build, for the respective enterprise. These other conventional software tools typically display the working schedule in the form of an interactive Gantt chart, i.e., a chart to which the user can make updates. A Gantt chart is the linear, time-based representation of a project schedule, usually laid out on a horizontal plane where the times/dates increase to the right. These Gantt charts show the temporal relationships between the different tasks in a project, where the tasks are arranged along the vertical axis. Gantt charts are typically used to lay out an initial plan/timeline for the project, and then to track the actual progress of a project from start to finish. The modern software-based Gantt chart also identifies the resource(s) responsible for completing each task of the plan, the dependencies between the tasks, and, once the project has begun, the status of each task.
The conventional tools that support the building and managing of a project plan, however, do not provide direct links between projects and the workflows or business processes that the enterprise has defined and seeks to implement to gain business advantage and economies of efficiencies. Likewise, the conventional tools that enterprises use to define and manage workflows are not linked to project plans. Because both workflows and project plans do not exist on the same tool, workflows and project plans cannot be integrated or synchronized to keep the workflows and project plans “in step” with each other. Thus, there is a need in the art for a tool that avoids the limitations of these conventional software tools.